


Wanna Go Out?

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asking Out, Drabble, Friskriel, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Frisk (Undertale), High School, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Wordcount: 100-500, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Asriel summons the courage to ask out Frisk.[Request by anonymous]





	Wanna Go Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I haven’t written for this fandom in ages. Thanks anonymous for suggesting it.

“Hey Frisk.” Asriel said as he watched the human put down all the books in their bag, before closing their locker. They had just finished last period (they were both freshmen in high school, and Asriel had a harder time to adjust, but it was now fine. It was just a bit weird since about 95 percent of all students were humans). They would soon be on the way home. Asriel blushed as Frisk turned around to face him, but thankfully it wasn’t visible because of his snow white fur.

Frisk nodded, as they threw their bag onto their back and a smile on their face.

“Yeah?”

Asriel took a deep breath, it was now or never. If he didn’t ask now, who knew if he would ever have to courage to do it again? He would probably chicken out, so he had to do it now.

“Do, you wanna go out someday? Like sharing a milkshake or go to the movie just you and me?”

“Do you mean, like a date?”

Okay, here it comes. Take deep breaths Asriel. Frisk would probably say no, but take deep breaths, and say it.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Frisk smiled. “I’d really like that. Wanna go on Saturday? Toriel wouldn’t want us forgetting about homework on a weekday.”

A weight lifted from Asriel’s shoulders as he smiled back.

“Sure.”

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
